


Cornhole

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Little Shit, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, No Smut, Poor Sam, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: A miscommunication on Castiel’s part leads to a strange purchase and Dean using it to prank his brother.





	Cornhole

* * *

 

Dean was chilling on his bed with his headphones on, basking in his favorite alternative mix. Cas startled him by flopping down on the bed beside him. He had a black plastic shopping bag.

 

“Where’d you run off to?”

 

“Adult bookstore, although there was very little literary selection,” Cas replied.

 

“You went where? Do I even want to know what’s in the bag? You didn’t buy a bee shaped butt plug did you?” Dean jested.

 

“They didn’t have anything bee shaped, Dean.” Cas rolled his eyes. He offered the bag to him to inspect his purchase.

 

Dean was curious, but cautious. He peered inside and his jaw dropped. “What the fuck is that?” He pulled out a packaged dildo shaped like a shucked ear of corn. “Why did you buy this?”

 

Cas looked so done, as if the answer should have been blatantly obvious to Dean. “Because the last time you got falling down drunk you said you wanted to  _ cornhole( _ air quotes) me.”

 

“Jesus, Cas! It meant I wanted to fuck you. With my own dick. Not a plastic ear of corn.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Wait...you want me to fuck you?”

 

“I’m fine with you using your actual penis.”

 

“My actual...okay then. Now what are we going to do with this thing?” A wicked smile spread across Dean’s face. 

 

Cas looked concerned. “What are you planning?”

 

Dean winked at him and sprinted out of his room. He strutted back without the package a couple minutes later. “Just wait.” He pulled out his laptop and queued up something for them to watch on Netflix.

 

An hour later…

 

“Goddamnit, Dean!”

 

Dean erupted in laughter, kicking his foot on the bed and rolling.

 

“Dean, where did you put it?” Cas asked with his brow raised.

 

“On the shelf in the fridge!” He rasped before another fit of giggles overtook his body. Cas couldn't help but smile as well.

 

Sam stomped from the kitchen and threw the offending item at Dean on the bed. “I hate you!”

 

“Aw, come on Sam. You’re the one who keeps telling me I need more vegetables.”


End file.
